Just An Ordinary Valentine's Day
by Gryffindors.dark.angel
Summary: short sweet harry/draco fic, nothing to bad R/R


_**this is just a sweet story about 700 words **_

_**WARNING: THIS IS A SLASH AKA MALE-MALE PAIRING **_

_**ok now that that's done with heres the story**_

* * *

**_Just an ordinary valentines day_**

The Great Hall was a buzz with energy; it was Valentines Day after all, not to mention Voldemort was gone thanks to Harry. The hall was filled with happy couples, draped all over each other, and cupids flying around delivering messages. The Great Hall looked like a great pink explosion.

"Honestly some people" Hermione said looking at Ron and Lavender, who were practically dry humping, in disgust.

"I know one more reason to hate this holiday" Ginny said making gagging sounds, looking at Seamus and Dean feeding each other bits of muffin.

The owls swept into the hall each carrying a red and pink letters or gifts, twelve owls landed in front of Harry all trying to deliver their packages first. Sighing Harry took the first letter off of a dingy looking school owl.

"My my popular this year Potter" Draco Malfoy said walking down the aisle to Harry, who stood up and took out his wand, making the Hall go silent and the teachers prepare themselves for the worst.

"I see you didn't get anything, what no bimbo this year Malfoy?" Harry said a sinister smirk playing at his lips

"No, the person who I was expecting a gift from hasn't sent anything yet, I sure hope it's a good enough gift, I _might_ even forgive him"

"Him?" many whispers filled the Hall.

"I'm sure it will be a brilliant gift Draco" Harry said moving closer making the Great Hall catch it's breath, wondering what will happen next. Everyone except Hermione missed Harry calling Malfoy by his first name.

"Hmm, that's good maybe I could get it now?" Draco asked gaining many confused faces and murmurs. Harry gave a slight chuckle and put his wand away; and pulled Draco on towards him so he was barely a hair away

"Why Harry is that your wand or are you just happy to see me?" Draco asked with an evil grin.

"I'm very happy to see you" he said before claiming Draco's mouth, kissing him passionately.

There were many shouts of shock as they made out in the middle of the Hall; Ron looked very pale, Ginny gaping at them looking very much like a fish.

"I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed.

At the head table things weren't much better, Snape spluttered before tipping back in a dead faint, Sprout was hurriedly fanning herself looking quite flustered, Dumbledore and McGonagall were both gapping at the couple.

Remus, who had taken back the job of DADA professor, choked on the pumpkin juice he was drinking and was gesturing wildly to Hagrid, who was in shock, to help him. Harry and Draco parted and looked around the hall smirking.

"Harry, love, if you don't want your best friend and current guardian to die, I suggest we help them" Draco said motioning to Ron and Remus who had both gone odd shades of purple.

Hermione, being the only sane person in the hall quickly jumped into action, waving her wand at Remus, who took a deep breath and sent a grateful smile to her, and then at Ron.

Ron looked at Hermione to Harry and Draco, who were cuddling and swiftly fainted.

"Wow, Minerva I just had the strangest daydream, Draco and Potter were making out, crazy right!" Snape exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oh dear Severus I think you hit you head hard" said Madam Pomfrey taking a cackling Snape out of the Great Hall.

"Ummm not bad Harry, made Weasley faint, Snape go mad and Weaslett is now choking, and everybody's faces are priceless, perfect gift" Draco said smirking at Harry.

"Now Draco what have I said about smirking, smile it makes you look so much better"

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table Harry began dishing up eggs and bacon for him and Draco.

"Gin could you pass me the ketchup?" Harry said

After receiving no answer they both looked up, the Great Hall deathly silent, Ginny still gaping at them with most of the other Gryffindor's and most of the Slytherin's.

"Wow responsive bunch you are" Draco said snatching the ketchup.

* * *

**_that's it thanks for reading please review_**

**_xxxx_**

**_Angel_**


End file.
